


This One Time, at Champs Camp

by sk8rpssockpup (MissIzzy)



Series: Liaisons [9]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Angst, Listening to Others Have Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-06
Updated: 2009-10-06
Packaged: 2018-01-01 01:45:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissIzzy/pseuds/sk8rpssockpup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The walls in Colorado Springs are thin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This One Time, at Champs Camp

By Saturday night, though he didn’t think he’d admit it to anyone, Evan was starting to think Johnny was right about Champs Camp. Nice as it was to see various people, most of the activities were a waste of time at best and irritating to endure at worst.

Even so, he thought Johnny was being a poor sport. He even told him so when they were alone in the evening. He wondered who had been responsible for them rooming together. Not that it wasn’t convenient, but that it was should’ve been all the more reason for them to be assigned to different rooms. Or were the officials not even bothering to try and stop them?

“I am sorry,” said Johnny. “But the truth is, right now, all I can think is that if it wasn’t for this stupid event, I could be in Toronto right now, having finished a productive day, making love to my boyfriend. No offense, Evan. You’re great and everything; you really are. But you’re not Stephane!”

As if to punctuate the statement, they heard a low moan from the next room. It looked like the evening was beginning.

Evan wondered if the brass at the USFSA were aware of how thin the walls were in these rooms they’d nonetheless housed their skaters in for three years running. Or that at the very first Champs Camp, two forever anonymous skaters had decided to have loud sex anyway, and two equally anonymous skaters, having heard them, had apparently decided to hell with it and started going at it themselves, and from there it had just caught on. Now it was the kind of bonding exercise that everybody tried not to think too hard about the implications of in the morning, except to amuse themselves with the thought that if certain people from very high up knew about it, they’d probably flip their lids, an idea which only encouraged its continuation.

Johnny glanced at the wall the moan had come from. “That’s Adam and Stephen in there, isn’t it?”

“Think so,” said Evan. There was another moan, maybe a little too loud. “I think Rippon wants you to hear him,” he commented. “If you won’t fuck him, like, at least you’ll hear him being fucked.”

“How do you know that isn’t Carriere?”

Evan shrugged. “Could be.”

From the other wall, they heard a feminine giggle. “So either Ryan’s brought Alissa back or Mroz has brought back what’s-her-face. Do you have any idea which of them was coming here and which of them’s going to the girls’ room?”

“None,” said Johnny. “Nor do I particularly want to. Do you?”

“No.” Another giggle from one side, a soft moan from the other, and a loud thump from somewhere else all together.

“So,” said Johnny, as the atmosphere started to grow awkward. “We should, um…”

“We don’t have to,” said Evan. “We never have to.”

“But we will, won’t we?”

The moans were getting continuous now, and somewhere in the same direction they could hear different moans as another couple-or possibly threesome-or more in that direction-started up.

“In fact,” he said, “we really should now,” he paused a moment, and Evan could tell he was about to say something important, “because we may not get another chance. Ever.”

He had to take it in stride, Evan told himself. He had to. “You and Lambiel are going exclusive?”

“Be solely responsible for fulfilling his sexual appetites? Are you kidding me?” He laughed, but in that way that suggested he didn’t want to answer that question. “Especially because, actually, Galina’s laid down the law this season. I’ve got here, I’ve got Toronto and Japan for Stephane, and she might allow me Sun Valley for Melissa and Denis. But after that, no sex until the Olympics, not even with myself.”

“Not even allowed to jerk off?” Evan repeated, shocked. “No way. No man can do that. Not for six whole months!” 

“She’s going all out,” he shrugged. “I won’t be allowed to see Stephane at all, and we’re allowed only a certain amount of minutes on the phone each week. And if anyone who doesn’t know better asks, I haven’t had a real relationship in years. Sometimes I feel I really haven’t.” 

The gloomy way in which he spoke the last sentence would have concerned Evan normally, but he currently had other things to focus on. “No. Fucking. Way. Like, how is she going to enforce this? Has she considered what measures Lambiel might take?”

“She trusts me,” said Johnny stubbornly. “And I don’t care to let her down.” He nodded defiantly to Evan’s still skeptical look; it seemed like there was no use trying to argue with him about the ridiculousness of this. “As for Stephane, as I said, we’re still not exclusive. It’ll be hard for him, of course, but I’m going to give him as much freedom as possible. And…” But here he suddenly drifted off, and looked at Evan’s injured foot. “How much trouble is that going to be?”

“What? Oh…” Evan considered. “I might, like, have to be on my back.”

He had to raise his voice a little, because the commotion was getting louder.

“All right, then.” Johnny was sounding unsure too, which was annoying, because he was the guy who’d done this with a different party-or multiple parties-each year, so if he didn’t know how to make this comfortable how were they do it?

Of course, Evan had been in this scene before, just like everybody else. But both times he’d kept himself to Tanith, and though the second time they’d been having problems outside the bedroom, they’d always been pretty good in, even when there’d been some noise going on outside. More importantly, each had known how the other would react to it. Well as they knew each other, that was knowledge of each other Evan and Johnny both lacked.

But at least Johnny was willing to take charge when he started to realize Evan wasn’t going to this time around, especially when he had already been given one instruction. He wasn’t rushing it either; amid the growing number of sexual sounds echoing beyond their walls, he calmly walked up to Evan and gently kissed him. When he pressed their bodies together, Evan could feel he was already hard, but he was being patient, wrapping his arms around Evan’s back as he slid his tongue along Evan’s lips, prying them open, waiting for Evan’s dick to catch up with his.

It was catching up, slowly growing hard, but meanwhile, he was enjoying this perhaps a little too much, the softness of Johnny’s lips and hair, the hardness of his body, the feeling of being suspended out of this crazy world and the people in it, it was just him and this one guy who was kind of crazy too, but it was a crazy Evan knew, sort of understood, and wasn’t afraid of. He let his thumb touch the small of Johnny’s back under his shirt, felt him gasp into his mouth, ground it down. He could have easily taken control completely, melted Johnny down with a few more well-placed touches and swept him onto the bed with his legs spread and begging for more. It seemed remarkable now that he’d been fucking him for years and only recently learned how to do that, and the lessons for it had been taught by Johnny, having been prepared by someone else.

And maybe that was why he didn’t want to do that. He could have also done what he’d done more often, shoved Johnny against the wall or onto the bed and taken control by insisting, and that would have been better; that would have been their own rhythm, rather than Johnny and someone else’s. But on the other hand, it was relieving to relax, to let Johnny steer them towards the bed, to climb onto it when he stepped away and looked expectantly. He undressed from the waist down as he did so, and his dick hardened completely from Johnny’s sizzling stare.

His head was now near the wall, and his ears were filled the sound of two boys moaning. “Adam and Steve,” he chuckled to himself. In the distance, he could hear other sounds more distinctly; men’s grunts and women’s gasps, and it was kind of disturbing how he was able to immediately recognize several of them.

Yet he still gasped out “Who the hell was that?” when there was a particularly loud cry from somewhere beyond the other wall.

“Doesn’t matter.” Johnny was undressing. “Look at me, Evan.”

Evan was looking. Johnny had now recovered the weight and the muscles he’d loss from his winter illness; in fact; he’d probably have to lose at least a pound or so in August, or feel he had to. That was a pity; Evan liked the way he looked now, with his ripped chest, gorgeous arms and legs, and shiny smooth skin. 

His performance instincts were kicking in; he was sashaying his way to the bed and bending over. Which, with his dick bobbing liked that, looked kind of ridiculous, but his fierce expression could turn Evan on any day, and when it dissolved into that demanding smirk of his Evan had to pull him down and crush their mouths together. They made their own sounds now, just little grunts and whimpers that they could barely hear themselves over the ongoing chorus, but they’d be heard later. Both men were determined to make sure of that.

Johnny, in fact, was enjoying this, Evan realized, when they came up for air, and he saw how flushed the other man’s face was, and how his dick pulsed against Evan’s thigh with every particularly loud noise coming from the other rooms. He was grinding a little into Evan, feeling the urgency. When his breathing became heavier, it seemed louder to Evan than all the yells and groans echoing in his ears from elsewhere.

He wanted to dictate the sounds Johnny made himself. Reaching back, he grasped Johnny’s ass and squeezed hard-not too hard; he resisted that urge. Part of him badly wanted to sent him to Lambiel with bite marks and bruises, but he would not. Instead he sucked Johnny’s neck very lightly to make him groan harder, tweaked his nipples to make his breath stop, then pushed him up a little because his dick was started to ache and he thought it wanted into Johnny as quickly as could now be managed.

Johnny got the message, reaching for the lube and condom on the table and scooping them up, then straddling Evan, both hands at work, preparing them both. He was good at doing that, and he could do it quickly; more quickly, in fact, than he happened to be doing it that night. His hand on Evan’s dick was especially in no hurry, swiping its way up and down, squeezing every now and then to elict loud groans from Evan’s throat, one of which was all but drowned out by a harsh shout, coming from Evan couldn’t even tell where, that was unmistakably a male orgasm.

As it died down, Evan was again more aware of his own ragged breathing, and of Johnny’s, but the other man seemed to take it as a signal. Another moment of maneuvering, and he was suddenly sliding himself down onto Evan’s cock, moaning in delight as he was breached, encouraging Evan with his hands to thrust up and make it quick, and it was; Evan was buried completely in Johnny’s body, both of them shouting over the moans and sighs that were already flooding the air, the sound of others, one or two more now reaching their peak.

But Evan couldn’t pay much attention; there was too much to focus on here, from the feeling of Johnny’s tight flesh smothering his cock, to just the sight of Johnny as he began to ride, which was something Evan could never not look at. Sometimes Evan thought he looked like a god when he was naked, and when he was straddled on Evan’s dick, filling his view with those powerful thighs flexing up and down, hips pistoning as his back arched, head thrown back, though Evan could still see his eyelids fluttering and his lips falling open as he started to succumb to the pleasure. 

He wrapped a hand around Johnny’s dick, and Johnny was as loud as anyone there, he was letting out shattering cries, more than he did usually; he wanted people to hear him. And Evan found himself throwing himself into the chorus as well, more than he had the previous two years, spurred on by Johnny, by everyone, by the pressure swelling in his groin as he got close, as he pushed deep into Johnny’s burning heat, felt Johnny clench him tighter and tighter and finally pushed Evan over into a long, intense orgasm that had him bellowing his lungs out, letting it mingle with the ecstasy of his fellow skaters-he could hear a man moaning and a woman’s sharp cry, before sinking his body down to the bed, letting the feeling of bliss envelope him even with the orgasm now passed.

But those around him commanded his attention still, Johnny especially, who was gasping and moaning, and Evan just enjoyed it, enjoyed these final moments, enjoyed the other man’s body getting to the burning point, his dick throbbing harder and harder in Evan’s hand, the sounds he made overwhelming the background noise, and then he came to it; he shook and shot hot come over both their sweat-drenched bodies.

Outside their room other people were still going at it. Rippon and Carriere had finished up unnoticed at some point; the wall adjoining the bed was silent. From the other wall, however, Ryan Bradley and Alissa Czisny identified themselves when she moaned his name and something about his tongue. Next to Evan, Johnny sighed.

“Missing your boyfriend?” asked Evan.

“I’ll be seeing him in two days,” replied Johnny, but something sounded wrong.

“What is it?” he asked gently. “Relationship trouble?”

“Not really,” said Johnny. “It’s nothing to do with us. I’m not allowed to talk about it.”

Evan was silent, but having said that much, apparently Johnny found more slipping out: “Let’s just say I’m worried he’s going to let his heart rule his head, and do something very foolish.”

“Say no more,” said Evan, because instantly he had a very good idea of exactly what was going on, and definitely Johnny should keep it to himself, though it was small wonder it was burdening him to the extent he simply couldn’t keep it completely inside.

“Yeah,” said Johnny, and he could guess that Evan had guessed.

“It’s fine,” he said. “You know Lambiel’s not an idiot. Reckless, yes, an idiot, no. I assume he’s not upset about you being an idiot about sex.”

“Oh, you are not going to go on about that,” sighed Johnny, since he knew that Evan knew perfectly well it had nothing to do with that. “You’re not turning so manly you’re going to insist you can’t do without sex, are you?”

“Hey, I was in an exclusive long-distance relationship for over a year; I know for a fact that a guy can do perfectly well without fucking another person for a few months.”

“You had phone sex.”

“Yeah, and thank God for hands, and that’s my point, Johnny. If it was only the week of the Olympics or a couple of weeks beforehand that would be one thing, but if you’re going to try long-term abstinence, you need to be able to jerk off; like, heavily religious Christians have been trying to pull off what you have in mind for centuries, and they haven’t succeeded, so what makes you think you will?”

“I’ll. Do. It.” And with that, Johnny managed to flounce himself onto his other side, pulling enough of the covers over his body in the process that Evan’s feet were exposed to the chill of the air conditioned room.

And yet Evan felt grateful that Johnny wasn’t demanding to know if Evan was just disappointed he wouldn’t be getting to have any more sex with him.

“Look,” he said, pressing closer to Johnny in an attempt to get his feet back under the blankets. “I’m sorry. It just seems, like, hard to me, that’s all.”

Johnny turned back a little, and made no protest when Evan pulled enough of the covers back and pushed them downwards. He was smiling ever so slightly for a moment, but then it faded. In the background they heard another ecstatic groan as someone else came.

“Tell the truth,” he said, “I don’t know if I can do it. But then, I don’t know if I can do any of it anyway. Make the Olympics, make the podium, make the top of the podium. There are times when I stare it all down and it really does seem impossible. It might seem easier to you because you went and did what was supposed to be impossible last March, but I didn’t; I haven’t done anything even approaching that scale since 2004, and that’s a long time ago.”

He was sounding like he needed a hug, but Evan wasn’t sure if he’d accept one if he tried to give it. This was it how had been for them since Nationals, as Johnny had often kept him near, but still always at arm’s length, letting him know he was struggling, without letting him know how much. It was almost enough to make him wish he could be glad for the potential loss of a rival; then at least he could have felt something about it other than confusion and frustration. 

But then he told himself to be glad; the alternative endangered not just this last Olympic season of theirs, but also the moral principles Evan had adopted on a certain cold day the previous February. He knew he could get too close to Johnny, he knew he could possibly sway Johnny’s thoughts with those thoughts he could sometimes admit to himself, if barely, that he had. But whatever thoughts and desires he might suffer from, Evan had sworn that he would not put Stephane Lambiel, or anyone for that matter, in the position he himself had been put in the previous year.

He tried to get closer still anyway, place an arm on Johnny’s shoulders. Johnny made no comment or protest. As Evan pressed his cheek into Johnny’s hair and felt their bodies align, he became aware of Johnny’s muscles relaxing, and of his breathing slowly becoming very even. When he burrowed into the taller man’s embrace it seemed almost an unconscious move on his part. He didn’t even react when they heard what could only have been Alissa Czisny coming very loudly from just beyond the far wall. The weekend’s events must have really tired him out.

Most of the sounds still coming through the air were now feminine. And not all of them were sexual; Rippon and Carriere had been quiet seemingly since they’d finished with the sex, but now Evan heard the latter say something. “What?” the other asked, more loudly.

“Oh, it’s just…” he then heard, “That I would really like it if this wasn’t the last time.”


End file.
